


Halfs make up Pures

by bitesizedkookie



Category: TWICE (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Yeon is cute, As in super slow, Basically everyone kicks ass, Covenant!au, Explicit Language, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Half blood Taehyung, I will be adding tags as I go, Kickass Jungkook, Kickass Tae, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Loads of cursing, M/M, Mention of TXT and TWICE members, Original Character(s), Platonic Hopekook, Pureblood Jungkook, Sahyo is in love, Side - yoonmin, Slow Build, Slow Burn, TXT are all pain in the ass, Taegi are brothers, Vminkook are same age, Yeonkook are brothers, almost everyone is gay, jungkook hyung, platonic taegi, platonic vmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitesizedkookie/pseuds/bitesizedkookie
Summary: Taehyung is a half blood, a runaway. He just lost his mom to the demons. And now they're after him too.He doesn't understand everything that's happening around him. But that's nothing new.All he knows is that he feels safer whenever Jungkook, the pureblood sentinel with the doe eyes and cute bunny smile, is around.It doesn't help that he's thirsting over the sentinel too. And he knows it's not a good idea for a half blood and pure to be together, never mind the fact that you know, they're both men.But sometimes the gods up in Olympus really loves playing with those here on the mortal realm, no?





	1. Tagged

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Covenant au! I just feel like it would be amazing for kickass Taehyung and Jeongguk, or basically kickass BangTxTwice. Covenant-verse is really amazing and I loooove that book. I based the first chapter on it itself... But will be skimming along while I complete the story because it will take a LOOOOT of world building if ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung just wants to get rid of these demons. Is that so hard to understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!!!
> 
> [HMUP Character Visuals](https://twitter.com/bitesizedkookie/status/1130552212902387712?s=19)

 

Taehyung's eyes snapped open as his fight or flight instinct kick into overdrive. The Gyeonggi-do humidity and the fine dust in the air making it harder for him to breathe. Since fleeing Seoul, no place had been safe. This abandoned building is no different.

 

His hair stood on ends.

 

_The demons have arrived._

 

The sounds were coming from the lower level, like they're searching each room thoroughly. They're LOUD. They aren't even trying to hide. He remembered when he found his mom in the arms of one of those fucking cretins a few days ago, beside a broken pot of lavenders. Purple petals spilled across the floor, mixing with her blood. He can't think about that now, though.

 

He can feel them closing in, as he ducked and fleed to a narrow hallway.

 

_How many are they? Three? More?_

 

He steeled himself. Made sure he got his titanium dagger and held it tight. He tried to remember what he learned from the Academy. Right, demons hated titanium because it can hurt them like a bitch.

 

Decapitation—even if it irks him to even think of it—was the only other way aside from titanium. The element was named after the Titans, the precious metal being poisonous and fatal to those addicted to aether.

 

He heard a loud crunch of a floorboard giving way, then a low whine that intensified to a shrill pitch, ending in a terrifying howl. It sounded inhuman, sick and horrifying. That's a fucking demon- a hungry one at that.

 

And it sounded too fucking close.

 

Knowing he only had seconds before it finds him, he darted down the hallway. He knows he's fast, speed is one of the things he is gifted with as a half blood. He tried to be as nimble and quiet as possible.

 

Which proved to be useless because not even a second later, he was slammed onto the wall.

 

He felt the air being knocked out of his lungs and for a second, dots spotted his vision before he got a good look of the _thing_ in front of him.

 

Pitch black, soulless eyes stared back, looking at him like he's one of those tasty toasts from Mom's Touch.

 

When the thing grabbed his arm, he let instinct and muscle memory take over. He twisted around, then kick the side of it's face. It sent the thing flying to the opposing wall. He spun around, then slammed the dagger onto it's chest. The surprise on it's face turned to horror when it realized that a titanium device is buried on it's body. Doesn't matter where it's hit. Titanium will always, ALWAYS kill a demon.

 

Another shrill scream escaped it's mouth before it exploded into a fine, sparkling blue dust.

 

Still holding the dagger, he continued down the hallway. He ignored the pain that erupted on the back of his head. Pretty sure he's also bleeding somewhere. But he can't stop. He refuse to die a virgin in this shithole. No fucking way.

 

“Little half-blood, where are you running to?”

 

He was so taken aback he stumbled to a steel press. Eyes widening, he looked back to see a demon a few feet away from him.

 

All demons look the same. They have this wormhole-like eyes, teeth all rotting and sharp, shark-like. Their skin are grayed and fraying, with thick veins showing, a sure sign of death. That zombie mortal movie he watched, A Train to Busan, he thinks, got nothing on real life demons. Only those with aether in their bloods, halfs and pures, could see through the glamour for a few seconds. And then the elemental magic took over, revealing what he used to look like. He seemed vaguely familiar, like an idol, what with the fiery hair he got going on. Stunning, if he didn't turn into a demon.

 

"Sweetheart, why are you alone?" Idol Ariel's voice was sweet and melodic.

 

He took a tentative step back, trying to get as much distance as possible while looking for an exit. Idol Ariel moved closer, and he knew he's got to get moving. Demons can still control elements, the fucking cretins. If he got hit with air or fire, that will be the end of him.

 

Again, he refused to die a virgin. Not on this fucking shithole anyway.

 

Idol Ariel's laugh is humorless. And brought chills to his spine. “I might take pity on you if you beg, Half blood. After all... your kind are more like McDonalds compared to pures who tastes like Michelin stars, y'know."

 

He wants to say he is offended, but not really.

 

“Try me. If you want to end up like the one upstairs.” He hopes his false bravado could make up and help him win over this asshole of a demon.

 

“Now you’re starting to upset me. That’s two of us you’ve killed.”

 

“You keeping a tally or something?” He felt his stomach drop when he heard a movement at his back. And when he slightly turned he saw a female demon closing in on him from behind.

 

He's being caged in. With the wall on his back, he knows he can't go anywhere.

 

More shrieks somewhere near. He wants to be scared but fuck, he knows he can't.

 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Idol Ariel kept on advancing.

 

He swallowed before fixing a bored look. "You gonna kill me. Eat me. Yeah, dude. I-"

 

The female demon's shriek cut off his response.

 

Obviously, this one is ravenous. And he remembered what was taught in the Academy. The hungry ones, or rather the _addicted_ ones, are the most stupid. His learning will be put to test.

 

She was coming for him, but he feinted, rushing to the door on his right. He thinks odds will again be in his favor once he's in the open, but just as he tried to jump, a wall of flames brushed through and he can feel the heat searing his skin. He closed his eyes.

 

_Maybe this is the end._

 

And then a figure walked through the flames, looking like every bit a demon hunter should be. The fire did nothing on him, wasn't even singed a bit. Dark orbs, looking every bit menacing were fixed on him.

 

Jeon Jungkook - THE fucking sentinel he's been lusting over for years, is here.

 

Taehyung could never forget that face. Not when they were classmates and he started feeling a ridiculously unhealthy crush on him. Not even when Jungkook was promoted and graduated early because pure blood genes + awesomeness = The gods' favor. Not that he don't deserve it... Because he does.

 

Seeing Jungkook standing there on the flesh, Taehyung breathe out loud. It only meant one thing.

 

The Sentinels have arrived.

 

Their eyes met for a second and then Jungkook was telling him to "Get down." And he did.

 

He felt waves of heat above him that crashed onto the direction where the female demon, the ravenous one, were. And then screams of pain evho to the whole building. She was being barbecued alive, and even Taehyung know for a fact that is definitely a better alternative for killing the demons.

 

He saw two more rushed in. He recognized Jung Hoseok, a year older than him. He came barreling in with daggers in both hands. He went straight and thrusted a long dagger to the female demon. She exploded to dust too.

 

He's known as the mood maker, with a sunshine personality. Everyone thinks unicorn hairs grow out of his ass. And maybe it did. But right now, he looks intimidating as fuck.

 

_And so fucking hot too._

 

The other one had he don't know, but seems like a pureblood to him. He made a quick work of the other demons Taehyung didn't notice was there before.

 

As he tried to stand up, pain exploded on the left side of his face, and he hit the floor hard. Puzzled, it took him a few moments before he realized Idol Ariel is now straddling him. He tried to get out of the hold, but the fucker just yanked his hair and tugged his head back, his neck exposed.

 

Without warning, sharp, jagged teeth sank into his skin. And then agonizing, excruciating pain took over. He can only remember screaming bloody murder.

 

The demon continued drinking his essence, as if he was a pure blood.

 

He felt the life being drained out of him and he stopped fighting. He's just waiting.

 

In this hellhole of a building. He will die a virgin. At 21.

 

_I'm sorry, Eomma. Jiminnie. Halmonnie._

 

Suddenly it removed it's mouth from his neck and was looking at him with fascination and curiosity written on it's face. And then he whispered in his ear...

 

"What are you?"

 

The words were slurred, nothing of the surety and sobriety that it had earlier. It's like it got drunk just by drinking his blood.

 

But before Taehyung can even think more of it, the demon's been ripped off him, and flames devoured it whole.

 

At the back of his mind he heard orders being screamed and sickening crunches and wails from other demons. But he can't feel anything. Pain took over his senses. This is the first time he was tagged by a demon. He didn't know it was this painful, like burning him. He tried breathing through it, but his eyes watered over the smoke and the pain surrounding his very being.

 

And then gentle hands were lifting his head, prying his hands off his bitten neck. He tried to focus on his surroundings.

 

He looked up and dark, doe eyes stared back at him.

 

"Are you okay? Taehyung? Please say something."

 

"Tae." He coughed out. "Everyone calls me Tae."

 

Jungkook laughed, it was short and he looked relieved. “Okay. Good. Tae, can you stand?”

 

He nodded. Jungkook gripped his waist, and helped lifting him off the ground. He winced, and he thought Jungkook was being especially gentle with how he was handling him.

 

"You think you can walk out of here?"

 

He tried nodding, but his senses are dulled, and he can't think anymore.

 

And then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> here's my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> ask me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bitesizedkookie)
> 
>  
> 
> [HMUP Character Visuals](https://twitter.com/bitesizedkookie/status/1130552212902387712?s=19)


	2. Compelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung doesn't want to go back to the Academy. But Jungkook will do everything so they can haul him back there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated!!! Sorry if it took sooooo long. I will try to update at least once or twice a week. This is a short one tho. Enjoy!

Whatever his head is resting on felt oddly pleasing, comfortable even. He felt secured, safe. He snuggled closer, revelling in the warmth, settling himself to the feeling of relief and safety he hasn't felt since leaving the Academy four years ago. They've been on the run. Moving from place to place. Making sure the Academy and the demons will not have a chance to track them. That's when he realized, something wasn't right.

 

_Fuckity_ _fuck._

 

His eyes flew open.

 

He jerked back from where he's sat and cuddled cosily apparently, on Jungkook's shoulder, and jumped up so high he cracked his head on the roof of the car. "Shit! Fuck!!!"

 

Jungkook was carefully watching him from the side, strong brows high. "Hey, are you okay?"

  
  


Ignoring the concern in his voice, Taehyung rushed out... "Where are we going?"

  
  


He can see Hoseok sitting on the passenger seat, now facing him, the other sentinel behind the wheel. All three of them went rigid when they hear the hostility in his voice.

  
  


"Tae, we're going back to the Academy. It would be better for you to stay there." Jungkook's voice was melodic. He can feel him trying to calm him, his voice soothing, trying to pacify.

  
  


But that did fuck all to what he's currently feeling.

  
  


"Are you fucking kidding me??? Why now? Where were you guys when my mom was being mauled by a fucking demon three days ago? Huh? Where?" He doesn't have control over his feelings. He's lashing, he knows. But he reminded himself, his mom doesn't want him to go back to the Academy. There's a reason why they left the safety confines of it. And even if she's gone now,and she never had the opportunity to tell him why they left, he won't waste the four years they spent on hiding.

  
  


_No fucking way._

  
  


Jungkook's eyes went wide upon hearing his statement. He tried to reach out to him. Hands hovering. And for a second, he saw the pain and tenderness in those dark orbs.

  
  


_Hell no. This isn't happening._

  
  


He opened the car door on his side and all three of them simultaneously yelled a string of curses. But he doesn't pay attention, he needs to go now.

  
  


He didn't even wait for the car to stop, he just jumped.

  
  


It was a good thing they traveled on the back roads and not on a highway, because he didn't even think of the possibility of another car that may hit him once he jump. He closed himself onto a ball, and gritted his teeth when he felt the asphalt graze his arms and knees while he's rolling down the road.

  
  


He's pretty sure he's going to feel this for days.

 

 

The moment he stopped, he's up on his feet. And even if he's a little dizzy, he focused on his task.

  
  


_Need to get away. Not safe._

  
  


He heard Jungkook shouting his name, heard the screeches of the tire and the car stopping. He knew they're following. But he didn't stop. No, he can't. He needs to get away. He isn't going back. His mom told him he shouldn't. So he won't.

  
  


He jumped to the fence of a farm and went straight through the trees. Cover. He needs cover.

  
  


He heard a telltale sign of swoosh, and then a dagger came flying out to his side, nearly missing his cheek, it went straight to a tree.

  
  


That just made him jump and have courage to run more. He's panting. He needs air. But he can't afford to stop. Not now.

  
  


And then he heard a crackling, and a burning branch fell on his side, and when he tried to detour,another one fell. And there's a fucking big ass tree in front of him.

  
  


Fuck!!!

 

He's trapped.

  
  


He turned to his back and was faced with Jungkook,and Hoseok just behind him. But his eyes keep on being drawn to Jungkook.

  
  


Jungkook's wearing the all black sentinel outfit. He looks fit. Handsome. Intimidating.

  
  


But his eyes, his eyes tell a different story. He can see the pain. Sees it in the way he's regarding him.

  
  


He doesn't need the pity.

  
  


He felt the dagger that's hidden on his back. He breath a sigh of relief when he felt it there. He sees Jungkook tracking his movements, knows he has something up his sleeves.

  
  


"Tae... Don't. Please... I don't want to hurt you."

  
  


He sounds pained. Pleading. Like he actually cares.

  
  


As if they care. No one cares. Not his cousin who never called her back after. Not his mom's brother who didn't even bother to look for them. Certainly not his father.

  
  


His resolve strengthening, he noticed the small opening on his right.

  
  


Jungkook seemed to have followed his gaze, knowing exactly what he's planning to do.

  
  


"Taehyung... Please. Don't." He tried compelling him with his voice, again. But Jungkook doesn't know voice compulsion doesn't work on him because his pureblood mom made sure that he's as heavily protected as possible.

 

He seemed to understand this too, now. Because  he can see a tick in his jaw, a telltale sign of his shortening fuse.

  
  


If he isn't trying to get away from them, Taehyung would even say it's hot.

  
  


But he doesn't have time to ponder this, so with a quick swipe of his dagger, he jumped through that miniscule opening.

  
  


But he should've known that pureblood sentinels are different. He's fast, yes, but Jungkook moves like a fucking machine.

  
  


Before he can even cross the threshold, Jungkook's already on his back, wrapping his arms around him, and he twisted them before they landed, so Jungkook took the brunt of the fall, instead of him.

 

And then he rolled them over so he's hovering over him, and they're now face to face, every inch of their body touching in more ways than one.

  
  


He tried to squirm away, tried to kick, but Jungkook already got both of his hands pinned. And now he's just on top of him, searching his voice.

  
  


"Tae, please. Stop." His voice is deceptively soft.

  
  


Hoseok came. And he started kicking again, desperate to break free.

  
  


"Hey, hey, Taehyung. Tae! You know us. We're classmates. We won't hurt you." Hoseok was trying to reassure him and it's not even working. Not in the slightest.

  
  


"Shut up!" He barked at them. "Let me the fuck go!"

 

Jungkook felt good on top of him, he won't deny. His... Body is hard. All muscles and hard planes. He's also looking down at him like he's hurting for him too. Like he feels his pain.

 

He licked his lips and for a second he swears he saw Jungkook follow the movement with his eyes. He also saw his Adam's apple Bob at the movement and then he clears his throat.

 

"Tae, Come on... Don't be like this."

 

"Jungkook please... Please let me go. Just... Pretend you didn't see me. I'll run away. I won't come near the Academy. You won't hear anything from me ever. Just please..." He's not above begging. He can see how conflicted Jungkook is. And he will use anything he can to his advantage.

  
  


"Tae..." Jungkook's eyes are also pleading. Taehyung don't understand why they would even put the effort to look for him. He's just a fucking halfblood. He isn't even a special fucking snowflake.

 

"Jungkook please..." He closed his eyes. Tears have started brimming on them. He can't help it. He just knew he had to get away.

 

His eyes snapped open when he felt Jungkook brush away his tears by his free hand, the gesture tender. Almost... Sweet.

 

When he lowered his head he had a wild thought that he was going to kiss him. And for a second, he entertained the idea. He's kissed a lot of people. Boys, girls, everything in between.

 

Everything, just not purebloods.

 

_Never purebloods._

 

Jungkook shifted, pressing down further. He can feel his abs contract under him, can feel the ripple of his muscles beneath the leather layers. His lips inches from Taehyung's.

 

The right hand that just wiped away his tears  went further up his head, and he can feel his thumb pressing to his temple.

 

Warning bells went off.

 

"I'm sorry, Tae. But we need you to be safe."

 

And then Jungkook murmured a quick compulsion, fast and efficient. He didn't even have time to think.

  
  


_Son of a-_

  
  


And for a second time that day, Taehyung sank into the abyss of nothingness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> here's my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> ask me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> [HMUP Character Visuals](https://twitter.com/bitesizedkookie/status/1130552212902387712?s=19)


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's back. And he realized he missed the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! And Jimin's here.

_Blood._

 

_So much blood._

_He can smell blood everywhere._

_He can smell the metallic tang and it's scent in the air. He can even taste the aether on his tongue._

_"Eomma?" He called. No one answered him._

**_No, no, no. Please, For the love of Zeus. Please. Please._ **

_He was pleading. For what? He don't really know. All he wants is to see his Eomma healthy. And happy. And free._

_Alive._

_He reached the end of the hallway. He doesn't even want to open the door. He feels like whatever is inside will kill him._

_He stood outside. **Breathe. One. Two. Three.**_

_He should've known. Nowhere is safe._

 

_But nothing could've prepared him for the sight of his mom being mauled by a demon. Her lifeless body on the bed, her head tilted to the side, neck exposed,  where the demon was feasting on her jugular._

 

_The vase of lavenders he's gotten her this morning has tumbled over, the petals scattered on the floor, her blood staining the purple flower with crimson._

 

_The demon smiled at him, his black eyes alert, ecstatic, recharged... Like a druggie who just had his fix._

 

_When the demon got up and jumped, he can only hear himself screaming._

\--

 

"Taehyung???!!! Taehyung!!! Tae!!!"

 

 

He woke up to the sound of someone shouting his name. When he opened his eyes, brown, dark orbs stared back at him. Big, doe eyes.

 

_Beautiful._

 

And then he's remembering his nightmare.

 

He heaved, and a basin was placed in front of him immediately. He threw up. He's eaten little to no food for the past 48 hours, so it was mostly bitter bile that came out.

 

His body was wracked with dry heaves, retching, and he felt a gentle pat on his back.

 

Soothing. Relaxing. Calming him.

 

Once he stopped coughing his lungs up, a towel was given to him, and he used it to wipe his mouth. He stared at the man before him. 

 

Jeon Jungkook.

 

He felt like his mouth is made of sandpaper. He's parched. He felt his throat with his hand.

 

"Water?" Jungkook asked, but he didn't even wait for his reply.

 

He was already reaching to the side table and opening a water bottle. And then he helped him in drinking it up.

 

Rough but gentle hands were on his nape, cupping the back of his head. Massaging. His other hand is directing the bottle, and Taehyung eagerly drank the water. He didn't stop until there was only a quarter of it left. He held Jungkook's hands to signal him to stop.

 

"Good?" Jungkook asked. And once he placed the water bottle back on the table, he returned to his previous position on his side.

 

He nodded.

 

He remembered how he got here. The demons. He remembered he got tagged. He felt the part where his neck was bitten. He can feel the bandage covering it.

 

He remembered how Jungkook and Hoseok and that one sentinel saved him. He remembered that he passed out from exhaustion.

 

He remembered waking up on Jungkook's shoulders. Them telling him that they will return to the Academy. The chase.

 

He remembered how Jungkook used close mind compulsion on him so he will lose consciousness.

 

_The fucker._

 

And now he's back to the Academy. He realized he's in the infirmary. The white walls and bed. That ugly ass white clock that Mina, the pureblood nurse in charge, insists to keep even though he offered multiple times to replace it with a slightly better (and more fashionable) one. He became close to her and Tzuyu, the pureblood doctor too, because he's been sent to the infirmary loads of times in his stay in the Academy.

 

What can he say? He doesn't have any patience for Wendy's stupidity. And he won't allow people (and by people he mostly meant Jennie, Jongin and their band of pureblood supremacists) to walk over halfbloods like him, especially his babies Soobin and Beomgyu.

 

He just have this... need to protect them. His other dongsaengs Yeonjun, Kai and Hyun are independent. Not that Soobin and Beomgyu aren't, he just have a soft spot for the two.

 

Maybe because all three of them were abandoned by their fathers. But they really don't speak of that either.

 

And then there's Jimin, his best friend. His soulmate. His other half.

 

He wonders if he knows he's back.

 

Fuck, he does miss the Academy.

 

When he looked back up to where the pureblood sentinel was sat, he realized that his eyes were on him.

 

Watching. Scrutinizing.

 

If he isn't fucking conflicted right now, pissed that he's back to square one, but kind of happy to be seeing his friends too, he would admit the frown on his features and the look of concentration on his face made him look even more handsome. His nose scrunched, brows hunched and his lips pouting a little. He even looked like his age. Young.

 

_Handsome devil._

 

"You compelled me." Was the first words out of his mouth. He even sent him a withering glare for emphasis.

 

Jungkook winced. He can see him visibly tense. And then he sighed. He can see his shoulders fall.

 

"I'm sorry Taehyung. I really am. But I have no choice. You gave me no other choice." His eyes were soft, sincere.

 

Taehyung doesn't know how to deal with this Jungkook. They never really... interacted like this before.

 

"You aren't allowed to use compulsion on those who aren't in servitude." Was his cold response. Because it's true. Pures are not allowed to use compulsion on any half that isn't enslaved by their unfair society. It is literally forbidden by the law. It can lead to imprisonment. And if Pures use it against another pure, it can even lead to death.

 

"I know. If you decide to tell them, it's okay. I will take the punishment." Jungkook said, voice resolved. No trace of bitterness in his voice.

 

As if he could. Jungkook may have used... an unsavory method to get him back here, but he won't rat him out for it. Not that he's going to tell him that. He will let him stew about it. Take that as his punishment instead.

 

Silence engulfed them. And it was uncomfortable as fuck.

 

"How long was I knocked out?" He decided he can be civil at least.

 

"Two days? You were in and out of it. Park Jimin's been here too. He said he will be back with Park Jihyo and Im Nayeon later."

 

His ears perked up upon hearing news that his friends knew he's back. He really missed his mochi. And Jihyo and Nayeon too.

 

"Okay..."

 

Jungkook seemed to sense his unease. 

 

"I would actually go, if you want me to. But I really don't want to leave you alone right now." He said, and Taehyung look up to him at that.

 

"You don't need to do that. I'm okay here. Mina will take care of me." He croaked. Even if he just drank a bottle he still feel like his throat his parched. And sore.

 

"Uhm... I want to make sure that you're okay." Jungkook looked slightly flustered, and damn if Taehyung didn't want to coo at the pink dusting on his cheeks.

 

But this isn't the time. And he is in no condition to flirt.

 

"Okay..."

 

And just then, the door burst open and a pink ball of energy came rushing down to his bed.

 

"Taehyungie!!!"

 

Jimin knocked the wind out of him with the force of their impact, but he can't even manage to wince when he was engulfed by his arms, Jimin's scent overwhelming his senses. The warmth that spread through him when he felt Jimin tighten the hug and burrowed his face in the crook of his neck is something that will never get old.

 

Jimin will always be his home, no matter what.

 

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Jimin cupping his cheeks, brushing his tears away.

 

"Awwww Taehyungie. Don't cry baby. I'm here."

 

He smiled at that. Jimin always knew how to comfort him.

 

 

He noticed Jihyo and Nayeon on the other side of the bed, also ready to pounce. When Jimin let go of him, the two girls replaced him.

 

 

He was so happy to be back in this familiar feeling, the warmth, the love.

 

 

He was so occupied by the his three best friends that he didn't noticed when the sentinel slipped off to give them some privacy.

 

At least now Jungkook knew Taehyung is in good hands, and good company.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> here's my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> ask me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bitesizedkookie)


	4. Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are the family that you choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet more characters! Yay!!!

Taehyung stayed in the infirmary for a few more days. During that time, Jimin, Nayeon and Jihyo took turns in taking care of him when they don't have training and classes. At night, they return to their rooms in the dorms.

 

Taehyung thought for the first night of being conscious that he will be alone in the infirmary.

 

That is, until he woke up in the middle of the night and saw Jungkook slumped on one side of his bed. The one where he saw him when he first woke up.

 

"Jungkook?!" He called out, puzzled.

 

Why is Jungkook in here?

 

When the pureblood started to squirm, he touched his arm gently. Careful to not wake him and spook him.

 

He's a sentinel after all. And as a sentinel himself, he knows he can be pinned with a dagger on his throat if he ever woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

 

Cautious, Taehyung tried to shake him awake again.

 

"Jungkook!"

 

The pureblood woke. Those big, doe eyes hooded and still unfocused. He seems to be confused at first, and then he saw Taehyung and he startled awake, jumping to his side.

 

"Why Taehyung? Do you need anything? Are you hurting? Do you need me to call Mina?" He looked so concerned that Taehyung's heart melted.

 

Maybe just a little bit.

 

He shook his head, then held Jungkook by the arms, trying to calm his nerves.

 

"Hey, Kookie... I'm okay. I'm fine. Stop fretting."

 

That seemed to do the trick. Jungkook literally froze on the spot. Eyes wide, mouth agape.

 

"K-kookie?"

 

Taehyung seemed to realize what he said and his ears reddened. 

 

_Dammit! Why is he so fucking cute???_

 

"I-I'm sorry. I just want you to calm down. You seemed to be on edge." Scratching his head, he sent him a boxy grin to reassure the pureblood. 

 

"No, no." Jungkook was shaking his head. And then he reached out for his free hand. He held it in both of his. "...it's just... No one's ever called me Kookie before." He admitted. And damn if he doesn't look adorable. His cheeks stained pink, his eyes looking up to Taehyung.

 

"Not even Yeonjun???"

 

At the mention of his younger brother, Jungkook's eyes softened, his smile turned bright. He can feel his softness for Yeonjun and it's making Taehyung's insides melt.

 

"Nah. That kiddo either calls me asshat, dickwad or any kind of insults. He only calls me hyung when he needs something, or when he feels like it. Which is like, NEVER." Jungkook rolls his eyes at the statement but you can tell by the fondness in his voice that he loves the kid, a lot.

 

And Taehyung laughed at that, because he knows the kid. Has taken the pureblood under his wing. Yeonjun is one of the very few purebloods he got along with.

 

"I like it though." Jungkook said. And when he looked up to him he realized Jungkook's still blushing.

 

"Oh. Okay then, Kookie." He said tentatively. He realized that his hands are still covered in his. He pried it away discreetly.

 

And the smile Jungkook gave him is so bright and cute that he can't help but smile back too. Though he frowned when he felt Taehyung removing his hand. But he didn't say anything about it and just kept his hands to himself.

 

"He missed you too, you know. Has been asking me why I haven't let him visit you yet." Jungkook looked at him and he swears he can feel butterflies in his stomach.

 

"Why didn't you? Jimin, Nayeon and Jihyo was just here earlier."

 

"You need rest, Taehyung. The kids might stress you. And I'm pretty sure if Yeonjun will come Soobin, Beomgyu, Hyun and Kai will be with him. We all know how loud those five can be when they're together."

 

He laughed. And then cocked his eyebrow at Jungkook. "I didn't know you're my doctor now."

 

_Am I fucking flirting with Jeon Jungkook, THE pureblood sentinel?_

 

"Just concerned, is all." Jungkook said, shrugging. It'd be ridiculous to say he isn't disappointed with the response but oh well... It's Jeon Jungkook.

 

_Maybe he's straight._

 

They fall into a comfortable silence after that. When Taehyung can't bear it anymore, he just blurted out... "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be back at home?" 

 

Purebloods, unlike halfs, have their own home in the island. The Academy is located somewhere near Jeju Island. On the outside, it may seem like an uninhabited island to the human eye. Not to mention all the charms and spells in place so the humans would not even look at it twice. Only those with aether in their blood would be able to see past the elemental magic set on it.

 

The island is connected to Jeju by an underwater bridge that again, only pures or halfs can see, and humans can't. Even if they know what to look for, the bridge entrance looks like a dead end to them. Just a tall, old gate of an abandoned real estate.

 

The Academy is home to pures and halfs alike. Purebloods are obviously, a product of either two purebloods who mated, or a god who decided to one day to mate with a human. They have the purest aether in their body. It's why they can wield elemental magic, like how Jungkook can control fire and Yeonjun, water. It's why demons go after them. Because demons feed on aether.

 

Halfs like Taehyung and Jimin on the other hand, are a product of a pure and human coupling. They have aether in their blood, yes, but not enough to control magic. It's more like... diluted. But, they can see through a demon's glamour. And they're also gifted with the inhuman strength and speed that pures have.

 

It's why most halfs, especially those abandoned by their parents, become sentinels.

 

To protect the world, humans and non-humans alike, from these... creatures.

 

It's not just demons that roam the earth. It's just the most common that they encounter because demons are mostly purebloods, when they were still... alive.

 

Like vampires, demons are turned when the pureblood that was bitten wasn't drained of aether and life energy, and that the demon that bit them injected poison through their fangs.

 

But once a pureblood is turned, there's no going back.

 

They're already dead. Their souls having left their body and already ascended to Olympus, while they become aether-sucking mindless monsters.

 

Since there's not enough aether on a halfblood's body, halfbloods are the best candidates as sentinels, to fight demons. Because they can't be turned.

 

Pures are the ones who have the option to choose what careers they want to take. Politics, medical field, entertainment... They can choose whatever they want.

 

The halfbloods? They can either be a sentinel, or be in servitude when they come of age.

 

And it's not their choice either.

 

Servitude = they serve the houses of the pures. Something like, the house elves of Harry Potter, if it will be related to human's fiction.

 

Slavery. Yes, in 2019.

 

But who will even voice out their opinion? The Covenant, the one who rules the Academy, have always made them think that they should be thankful because they're kept and brought up in the Academies all over the world. Included in the magic. They don't need to mingle with the humans.

 

And so the halfbloods, which are mostly abandoned kids, because their pureblood parent don't want a lesser kid, or their human parent don't want a freaky one, are left to be brought up by the Academy.

 

Taehyung always thought he was lucky because his mom kept him and loved him, despite the obvious distaste of Jaesun, his step father.

 

His step brother, Yoongi, also a pureblood, is also very welcoming. He rarely talks, but he never showed any hostility towards Taehyung.

 

Upon thinking of his step brother, he wondered if they knew he's here. He doubts they don't. His step father is a high ranking Pureblood, one of the counselors of the Academy.

 

They know he's here. That, he's sure of.

 

"Well?" He probed when Jungkook did not answer.

 

He looked like he was steeling himself... "Like I said... I'm just concerned, okay? And you're alone. So yeah..." He trailed off... Not finishing his sentence.

 

This brought a smile to Taehyung's lips. Who knew that THE Jeon Jungkook, the most badass sentinel ever, is this cute? And sweet? And caring?

 

"Really, Jungkook. I'm okay. Go home."

 

"Stop it Taehyung. They need someone to be on guard here anyway and I volunteered. You can't get rid of me that easily." 

 

"Okay then. If you wish..." He gestured to Jungkook's previous space on the side of his bed. "But don't come whining at me when your back hurts tomorrow morning okay? That couldn't be comfortable."

 

Jungkook huffed. Visibly. Like a petulant child.

 

"Are you whining?" Taehyung asked incredulously.

 

And Jungkook, realizing his actions, schooled his features back to it's normal blank and intimidating face. "What? No!"

 

"You were." Taehyung's having fun with this. Too much.

 

"Are not!"

 

"Are too!"

 

"Are not!"

 

"Are too!"

 

"Taehyung!!!" Jungkook whined like a fucking baby and fuck if it's not the most adorable thing in the world.

 

"Okay okay!" He said, conceding. And then under his breath, he whispered, "man-child."

 

Jungkook whipped his head so fast, scrutinizing his features. "What was that again, Taehyung?"

 

"Nothing." He answered. Voice normal.

 

He seemed to study him first. And when he realized he's not getting anything more, he settled down to his chair and waited for Taehyung to settle on his bed too.

 

"Good night, Kookie." Taehyung said, his voice muffled by his yawning.

 

"Good night, Taehyung."

 

"Tae..."

 

Jungkook was surprised at that. "What?"

 

"Tae. Call me Tae, Kookie." His voice is sleepy.

 

"Oh. Okay. Good night, Tae."

 

"Better. Night, Kookie."

 

And both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night.

 

\--

 

He woke up to the sound of laughter on all sides, people around him seem to be too happy and energetic.

 

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw are grey hair and cat-like eyes.

 

"Hyung!!!"

 

He was tackled by Yeonjun and he melted into the brace. The kid really likes to give big hugs.

 

"I missed you, hyung." Yeonjun whispered in his ear and he can feel his hug tightening around him.

 

He was getting to comfortable in the hug when he heard Jihyo.

 

"Yeonjun-ah! Stop crushing Taehyung he's injured, you moron!" And then he felt Yeonjun being forcibly removed from the hug. For such a tiny little thing Jihyo surely got strength in those short limbs.

 

But just after Yeonjun, Soobin and Beomgyu is right in front of him on either side. Sporting matching excited grins.

 

"Hyung? How are you? I missed you." Was the first thing Soobin said.

 

"Hyung, I heard you killed a demon? Fuck that was so badass." Beomgyu was literally jumping from where he's standing.

 

He forgot that news travels fast in the Academy. And a sentinel trainee killing a demon is almost unheard of.

 

Because for all the training halfbloods received their whole lives, being a sentinel isn't really a glamorous life to lead.

 

Demons are purebloods, they can control elements. Unlike halfbloods. Making them a very formidable and dangerous foe.

 

It's why most sentinels die young, and very rare will you see a pureblood pursuing the career too.

 

But halfbloods don't have much of a choice. Between being a sentinel or a slave, everyone knows which is the better option.

 

And so, everyone kept talking about how it happened. Hyun and Kai and Beomgyu listening eagerly on how he got his first kill.

 

"That bandage on your neck hyung... Is that a tag?" Hyun, ever the smart one, asked.

 

A demon bite, or a tag, as what it's usually called, is seen as a badge of honor for most sentinels. It's one of your proofs that you've fought a demon and lived to tell the tale. Because more often than not, when people encountered a demon, they end up being their food, or if you are a pure, can also be possibly turned.

 

He touched the bandaged skin, can feel the slight ridges of the scar starting to form. Demon bites are nasty. And they doesn't disappear. They turn into kelloid-like skin, leaving a nasty scar so remarkably visible.

 

"Yes, Hyunnie, it is."

 

The kids' eyes widened at that.

 

"Whoa... hyung. That is so cool. Our Taetae hyung is a badass!!! I can already hear Jennie's screeching!" Kai, the youngest, and also the tallest, seriously, this kid is a fucking tree, in their group, exclaimed.

 

He frowned at that. What is the bitch saying again?

 

"Jennie? Why? What did she do?"

 

They all looked at one another. He also saw Soobin pinched Kai discreetly, to which the younger muttered a muffled "Awww." but quickly covered his mouth when Yeonjun threw him a glare.

 

Great! Now he's really curious as to what Jennie, the biggest pureblood bitch, did.

 

"Well?"

 

"Beomgyu-yah! Don't we have a practice with Jungkook-hyungnim?" Soobin got up from his seat. Obviously trying to get away.

 

"What?!"

 

"Oh yes! And Namjoon-hyungnim told me that we have a session today with Seokjin-hyungnim. Right Kai? Later, hyungie!!!" Hyun got up, also in a hurry.

 

"What? Who? Who's that?"

 

"Oh!!! I forgot that I have elemental magic exercises today with Dahyun-noonanim! Bye hyung! I'll be back later!" And all five kids were gone before he can even blink.

 

From the corner of his eye he can see Nayeon and Jihyo giggling. They surely found the spectacle entertaining, do they?

 

His eyebrows raised, he turned to them fully.

 

"So, are you guys going to tell me or what?" But he already knew the answer. This is his friends. He grew up with them. He knows them from head to toe.

 

_Unfortunately._

 

"Jihyo, look! Jeongyeon texted me! C'mon!!!" Nayeon all but drag the still laughing Jihyo to Taehyung.

 

"Bye Taetae. We'll be back later. Love you!" And then they both planted a wet kiss on his cheeks. As if that did anything to dampen his curiousity.

 

As he was wiping away the kiss he received from his two best friends, or not, since as of now the title best friend is quite questionable after they left him hanging, he chuckled to himself.

 

Four years, and it's like nothing changed.

 

_So much for being missed._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> here's my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> ask me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> [HMUP Character Visuals](https://twitter.com/bitesizedkookie/status/1130552212902387712?s=19)


End file.
